Más que mi sensei
by yami1819
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si naruto se transformase en sakura y le dijera a kakashi que le ama? ¿Sería sakura capaz de decirle a su sensei que no es así? ¿Podría kakashi hacerla cambiar de opinión? KAKASAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Más que mi sensei**

Eran la dos y media de la tarde en konoha. El equipo 7 llevaba entrenando desde las 9 y media de la mañana. En realidad tendrían que haber empezado a las ocho pero por culpa de la impuntualidad de su sensei empezaron más tarde. Hicieron una pausa para comer. Estaban sentados sobre la hierba del campo de entrenamiento número 2. Naruto (como no) se había traído dos platos de ramen para el solo, Sakura se había traído unas bolas de arroz que tenían una pinta estupenda y kakashi y sasuke no se habían traído nada. Según kakashi, el, no tenía hambre, ya había comido bastante esa mañana. Sasuke dijo lo mismo, pero un ruido proveniente de su estómago lo delató, tenía hambre. Sakura se acercó a el y le ofreció de su comida. El pelinegro cogió una bolita, miró hacia otro lado y dijo en tono muy bajito, casi inaudible:

-gracias.-

Sakura lo miró y sonrió. También le ofreció una a kakashi pero este se negó. No se sabe si era porque no tenía hambre o por no mostrar su rostro. Hacía años que eran un equipo, pero nunca le habían visto la cara a su sensei. Llevaban desde los doce años intentando verle el rostro, pero todos sus planes fracasaron. Siempre pasaba algo cuando se iba a quitar la máscara. Pero ninguno de los tres alumnos se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, algún día le verían el rostro.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se pusieron en pie y volvieron al entrenamiento.

Horas más tarde acabaron de entrenar.

-Bueno chicos, no está mal. Habéis aguantado más que ayer. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora aquí.¡Sed puntuales!-dijo kakashi mientras sacaba su libro y se iba alejando.

-¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que ser puntuales si el llega a la hora que le da la gana?-se quejaba naruto.

-ya deja de quejarte naruto. Vamos a pensar en un buen plan.-dijo sakura emocionada.-Tiene que haber una forma de verle la cara.-

-Lo primero es averiguar en que circunstancia se quitaría la máscara-dijo sasuke.

-Para comer seguro. Pero todas las veces que hemos comido con el ha pasado algo para que no le viésemos la cara.-decía sakura con una mano en la barbilla y con cara pensativa, recordando todos los intentos fallidos.

-¡Ya se!¡ya se! Se me ocurre una forma de hacer que se la quite!-gritaba naruto muy emocionado.

Sakura y sasuke se miraron y luego miraron a naruto. Este les contó lo que se le había ocurrido.

-Guau naruto, no pensé que tuvieras tan buenas ideas.-dijo sakura sorprendida.

Sasuke puso cara de celos "¿_por que no se me había ocurrido a mi?_" pensó.

-Seguro que esta noche sale. Quedamos aquí a las 9 ¿Ok?-dijo naruto.

-Hai-contestaron al unísono sakura y sasuke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya eran las 9 de la noche. Cerca del campo de entrenamiento estaban naruto y sakura, sasuke estaba llegando también.

Una vez allí se sentaron formando un círculo y empezaron a organizarse.

-lo mejor será buscarlo por separado. El que lo vea que avise a los demás-dijo sasuke.

-vale-dijeron naruto y sakura mientras se levantaban.

-Un momento. ¿Cómo vamos a avisar cuando le veamos?-preguntó naruto.

-usaremos esto-dijo el pelinegro mientras sacaba de su mochila unos radios.

Los tres se los colocaron y lo pusieron en la frecuencia indicada por sasuke.

-Vámonos-dijo sakura.

Los tres ninjas se fueron en direcciones opuestas. Naruto fue a ver por las afueras de konoha, Sasuke cerca de la casa de su sensei y sakura por el centro de konoha. Y allí, en un bar, vio a su sensei junto con genma, gai y asuma. Estaban tomando unas copas, excepto gai y kakashi que estaban haciendo una guerra de pulgares.

-¡Lo encontré!-dijo sakura.-está en un bar de sake, cerca de la oficina de la hokage.-

-vale. Ya vamos para allá-contestó naruto.

Sakura les estaba esperando sobre el tejado del edificio de enfrente. Desde allí se podía ver perfectamente la mesa donde estaba sentado Hatake. Al poco tiempo llegaron naruto y sasuke.

-bien, vamos a comenzar.-dijo naruto entusiasmado.-venga sakura-chan, ve.-

-¿nani?¿por que yo?-preguntó sakura.

-¿Por qué crees? Eres una mujer. Ya sabes el plan.-contestó el rubio.

-¿y por que no usas esa técnica erótica tuya y vas tu?-

-por que kakashi-sensei sabría que soy yo y se daría cuenta de que quiero quitarle la máscara.-dijo naruto.-además ¿Qué hay de raro en que una alumna se enamore de su profesor?-

-pues que se va a notar que no me gusta. A mi me gusta sasuke-kun.-dijo sakura mirando con cara de enamorada al pelinegro. Este puso cara de fastidio.-Y no creo que el se vaya a interesar en mí solo por que yo este enamorada de el.-

-venga sakura-chan-insistió el rubio.

-no pienso hacerlo!-contestó la pelirrosa enfadada.-nadie me dijo que tendría que ligar con kakashi-sensei. Me voy.-se levantó y se fue.

-buen trabajo idiota. Ahora nos quedaremos con la intriga-dijo sasuke fastidiado.

-que remedio.-dijo naruto.-¡Jutsu de transformación!-

-¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-si queremos verle la cara a kakashi-sensei hay que hacerlo-dijo naruto transformado en sakura.

-hmp-contestó sasuke dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba kakashi.

"sakura" bajó del tejado, entró en el bar y se dirigió hacia la mesa de su sensei.

-kakashi-sensei ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?-dijo "sakura" desviando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿mm?... está bien-contestó el peliplateado mientras se levantaba de la mesa y la acompañaba afuera del bar.

-¿Qué pasa sakura?-pregunto el jonnin extrañado.

-bueno, vera… sensei, estoy enamorada de usted.-dijo "sakura".

-¿nani? sakura ¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó kakashi.

-Últimamente solo pienso en ti y cada vez que te acercas siento como si mi corazón se me fuese a salir del pecho-dijo "sakura" jugando con sus dedos.

El peliplateado se quedó callado mientras observaba a la kunoichi.

-(suspiro)sabes que una relación entre nosotros esta prohibida-dijo el jonnin si apartar la mirada de "sakura".

-lo sé, pero no me importa.-dijo "sakura" mirándolo a los ojos.

Kakashi se quedó como en shock. El había amado a sakura desde que ella tenía doce años. Sabía muy bien que estaba mal y que aunque la esperase no sería correspondido, puesto que ella quería a sasuke. Pero ahora se le estaba declarando y diciéndole que no le importaban las normas mientras pudiera estar con el. Eso era un sueño hecho realidad para el jonnin.

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La kunoichi colocó sus manos en la cara de Hatake y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta llegar al oído de este.

-quiero besarte.-le susurró "sakura".

Kakashi subió la mano hasta su máscara.

"_¿pero que estoy haciendo? no puedo besar a un hombre. Por culpa de mi curiosidad sasuke se reirá de mi el resto de mi vida. Aahh! Noo! Eso si que no. Ya no me importa como sea la cara de kakashi-sensei. No pienso hacerlo."_ Pensó naruto.

-¡Espera!-dijo "sakura" echándose hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó kakashi "_¿es que ya no quiere besarme?"_

-Es que… aquí pueden vernos, es mejor que lo dejemos para mañana.-contestó "sakura". _"uff. Menos mal que se me ocurrió una buena excusa."_

-si, esta bien.-dijo kakashi-nos vemos-terminó mientras sacaba su libro y se dirigía de nuevo al bar.

"Sakura" fue donde sasuke y deshizo la técnica.

-¿pero que has hecho bobo? Casi le teníamos-le regañó sasuke.

-¡Si, ya! Tu lo que querías era que yo besase a un hombre-dijo naruto enfadado.-pues te vas a quedar con las ganas. Ya no me importa como sea la cara del sensei.-

-¿pero que dices? Yo no te obligue a nada. Fuiste tu solito el que se transformó en sakura para verle la cara-contestó sasuke.

-igualmente no pienso volver a hacerlo.-dijo naruto mientras se alejaba caminando hacia su casa.

-tsk. Será idiota –Sasuke también se fue a su casa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, sakura se levantó a las 7:00. Se vistió, desayunó y se fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Eran las 7:35. Ella siempre solía llegar más temprano que los demás.

Ya casi había llegado. Desde donde estaba podía ver que había alguien más esperando allí. Cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta de quien se trataba "_No puede ser! Estoy soñando¿ese es kakashi-sensei?¿que hará aquí tan temprano?"_

-Hola-saludó el peliplateado más contento que de costumbre.

-sensei ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? No son ni las ocho menos veinte-preguntó sakura extrañada.

-Bueno, pensé que te gustaría que estuviéramos un rato a solas-dijo el jonnin mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa y la abrazaba pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿co..como?-dijo sakura muy sonrojada "_¿Qué le habrá hecho pensar que yo quería estar a solas con el?"_

Kakashi la besó lentamente por el cuello. Sakura cerró los ojos y se abrazó a el "_¿pero que estoy haciendo? Tengo que decirle que pare… Pero no puedo hacerlo. Sus besos me están volviendo loca"._

El jonnin paró de besarla y la miró a los ojos.

-Jamás pensé que pudieras enamorarte de mi. No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste ayer cuando me dijiste que me querías.-le dijo kakashi mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano.

"_¿Qué yo hice que? Pero si yo no… Espera un momento ¡NARUTO! Lo voy a matar" _–sensei yo-pero antes de que pudiera terminar kakashi le puso un dedo en los labios y se separó de ella. Sakura lo miró y se dio cuenta de por que hizo eso. Por un lado se veía venir a naruto y por el otro lado a sasuke. La pelirrosa dirigió una mirada hostil hacia naruto. Este miró a sakura extrañado _"¿Por qué estará así?"_ miró al lado de sakura y entonces comprendió "_oh oh… Seguro que kakashi-sensei ha intentado besarla y ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que hice. Me va a matar" _. Sasuke miró al frente y vio a sakura y a kakashi "_seguro que ya se ha enterado de lo de ayer. Pobre naruto." _

-Vale, ya que estáis todos vamos a empezar-dijo kakashi mientras andaba hacia dentro del campo.

Los tres alumnos le siguieron hasta llegar a un claro de unos 500 m cuadrados.

-Para empezar quiero que deis cien vueltas.-dijo el peliplateado mientras se sentaba en la rama de un árbol y sacaba su libro para comenzar a leer.

Los tres empezaron a correr.

-¡eh, naruto¿Se puede saber que hicisteis anoche para que kakashi piense que estoy enamorada de el?-preguntó sakura muy enfadada.

-¿decírselo?-contestó naruto sin estar muy seguro de si debía haberlo hecho.

-¡¿Cómo que decírselo?! Naruto ve preparándote, en cuanto termine el entrenamiento vamos a ajustar cuentas tu y yo-dijo la pelirrosa mientras hacía crujir los dedos de sus manos.

Naruto tragó saliva. "_La que me espera…"_.

Unas horas después terminaron de hacer las cien vueltas.

-Ya hemos terminado kakashi-sensei-dijo naruto exhausto.

-Bien. Vamos ha hacer una pausa para comer.-dijo el jonnin mientras se levantaba cerrando su libro y guardándolo en el porta-shurikens.-sakura ¿me acompañas a por agua?-

-si, esta bien.-contestó la kunoichi mientras se levantaba y miraba a naruto con cara de mal humor.

Kakashi y sakura se fueron adentrando en el bosque. El camino transcurrió en silencio. Cuando llegaron al río kakashi llenó las cantimploras y sakura se quedó observando. "_antes dijo que le hice muy feliz cuando le dije que le quería. Quizás no deba decirle lo que hizo naruto. No soy capaz de decirle que eso solo era un plan para quitarle la máscara, seguro que le haría sufrir." _Pensó sakura(suspiro) "_Tengo que buscar una forma de decírselo sin hacerle daño"_.

De repente sintió unos brazos fuertes agarrándola por la cintura. Kakashi estaba abrazándola por detrás.

-¿A que viene ese suspiro?-preguntó el jonnin.

-A nada. Oye kakashi… ¿Por qué dices que te hizo feliz que te dijera que te quería?-preguntó sakura volviendo un poco la cara para verle mejor.

-Porque llevo muchísimo tiempo enamorado de ti. Pensé que nunca te enamorarías de mi, incluso ya me había hecho a la idea. Pero me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me demostraste lo equivocado que estaba.-contestó Hatake mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a la pelirrosa.

"_por que habré preguntado, ahora si que no voy a ser capaz de decirle lo que en realidad siento"_. Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. El jonnin la estaba besando con pasión por el cuello. Sakura quería oponerse, pero no podía. Iba a pedirle que parase, pero en cuanto abrió la boca solo pudo soltar un gemido. Cosa que dio más ánimos a Hatake. Mientras la besaba, metió una de sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de sakura y acarició suavemente su ombligo, después fue subiendo su mano lentamente. La respiración de la pelirrosa comenzaba a ser entrecortada, ese hombre sabía muy bien como hacer que perdiera el control. Paró de besarla y se puso frente a ella. Puso su mano en la máscara y la bajó. Sakura se sonrojó muchísimo, era más guapo de lo que nunca había imaginado. Tenía una nariz fina y unos labios de ensueño. El peliplateado tomó la cara de sakura entre sus manos y la besó en los labios tiernamente. Poco a poco ese dulce beso se fue transformando en un ardiente beso. A cada momento que pasaba, el beso se volvía más y más apasionado. Unos segundos después se separaron un poco para tomar aire. Kakashi bajo las manos hasta la cintura de la kunoichi y la acercó más a el. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Te quiero.-

Sakura sentía que su corazón iba a mil por hora. No estaba segura de si era por los excitantes besos de kakashi o por oír esas palabras que jamás pensó que su sensei le diría.

-Será mejor que vayamos volviendo. Seguro que naruto y sasuke se estarán preguntando por que tardamos tanto.-dijo kakashi mientras soltaba a la pelirrosa y volvía a colocar la máscara en su sitio.

Ella solo asintió y le siguió.

"_Guau! Es guapísimo. Y menuda forma de besar" _Pensaba sakura mientras lo miraba y se ponía los dedos en los labios.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó kakashi al ver a la chica muy sonrojada y en las nubes.

-¿eh?...¡ah! no, no es nada.-contestó sakura saliendo de su ensoñación.

En unos minutos llegaron donde naruto y sasuke.

-¿Por qué han tardado tanto¿tan lejos está el rió?-preguntó naruto.

-No, es que cuando estábamos apunto de llegar apareció un conejo gigante que no nos quería dejar pasar si no le buscábamos una zanahoria grande para no quedarse con hambre y-

-MENTIROSO!-gritó naruto cortando al jonnin.

Sakura se sentó junto a naruto y sasuke para comenzar a comer.

-¿No vas a comer sensei?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-No. No tengo hambre-contestó hatake mientras se sentaba apoyado en un árbol y sacaba su libro.

Naruto y sasuke comenzaron a comer. Sakura estaba embobada mirando a su sensei. Este sintió que alguien lo observaba y apartó su mirada del libro para encontrarse con los ojos de su querida pelirrosa. Kakashi le sonrió, ella se sonrojó y comenzó a comer para disimular un poco.

Pasado un rato terminaron de comer y volvieron al entrenamiento.

4 Horas después terminaron de entrenar.

Naruto miró asustado a sakura. Ya sabía lo que venía ahora. Pero para su sorpresa la pelirrosa pasó de el y fue tras kakashi. "_que raro, no me ha pegado. Mejor me doy prisa en irme por si cambia de opinión"_ pensaba naruto mientras se dirigía a paso ligero hasta su casa. Sasuke también se fue.

-kakashi-sensei, espera!-decía sakura mientras corría tras el.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó el jonnin mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Me preguntaba si…querrías venir a mi casa y tomar algo.-dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado.

El jonnin también se sonrojó. Pensó en las miles de cosas que podrían hacer en casa de sakura. "_deja de pensar cosas raras¡Hentai!"_ se regañó así mismo.-Esta bien-dijo sonriendo.

La pelirrosa le devolvió la sonrisa y lo llevó hasta su casa. Sakura vivía sola desde los 18 años, ahora mismo tenía 19. Seguía viviendo en la misma casa, ya que su madre se fue a vivir con un novio suyo por las afueras de konoha.

Una vez en su casa preparó un poco de té y se sentó junto al peliplateado en el sofá. Estuvieron hablando animadamente un rato. Después sakura se acomodó entre los brazos del peliplateado y cerró los ojos. Le estaba empezando a gustar tanta atención por parte del jonnin. Además, nunca se había sentido tan querida.

Kakashi no podía dejar de mirarla "_Es tan hermosa.."_ pensaba el jonnin mientras la acariciaba.

Y así pasaron 2 horas. Sakura se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de kakashi, y él, al igual que la pelirrosa también se quedó dormido.

Pasados unos minutos, el peliplateado, se despertó.

"_Me quede dormido.."_ Miró a sakura y sonrió "_Parece que ella también"_ .

La levantó con cuidado para no despertarla y la llevó a la habitación. La tumbó en la cama delicadamente y se sentó a su lado. Con una mano acarició los labios de la pelirrosa, luego acercó su cara y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Unos 30 minutos después, la pelirrosa abría los ojos perezosamente.

-mmm..¿Que hago en mi habitación?-dijo mientras se estiraba.

-te quedaste dormida y te traje aquí para que estuvieras más cómoda.-dijo kakashi entrando a la habitación.

-siento haberme quedado dormida, yo-pero antes de que pudiera terminar, kakashi le dio un beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes, yo también me dormí-dijo sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó sakura mirando la oscuridad de la noche por la ventana.

-Son las once. será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, ya es tarde.-contestó el peliplateado saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Espera!-dijo sakura levantándose torpemente de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Me.. me gustaría que.. te quedaras esta noche-dijo la kunoichi muy sonrojada.

-¿nani? Sa..sakura no creo que sea buena idea-dijo el jonnin sonrojado y bastante nervioso.

-Siempre pensé que esto se lo pediría a sasuke, pero me he dado cuenta de que quiero que tu seas el primero y el último en mi vida. Quiero que esta noche me hagas tuya kakashi.-dijo sakura mirando al jonnin a los ojos.

Este se quedó callado. No se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No sabía que hacer, si quedarse con ella esta noche y darle todo lo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo solo para ella o decirle que fueran un poco más despacio. Pero tampoco se iba a quedar toda la noche pensando, además, eso de ir despacio no iba con su estilo. Se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión. Después la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Allí estuvieron toda la noche. Esa noche en la que sakura se dio cuenta de que kakashi era el único al que amaría de verdad.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este fic.

También tengo que decir sobre mi otro fic de buscando la felicidad que no he podido terminar el cuarto capitulo porque se me estropeo mi ordenador. pero ayer mismo me lo arreglaron asi que espero poder terminarlo de aquí a unos dias( no os prometo nada porque esta semana tengo muchos exámenes,pero lo intentaré)

Bueno, Domo arigatou por leer mi fic. Espero que dejen reviews :p

Ja ne!

* * *


	2. Ultimo capitulo

**Bueno, he aquí la tan esperada continuación del fic xD, no es gran cosa pero bueno. Disfrutadlo que con este capitulo ya doy por finalizado el fic.**

Kakashi se incorporó un poco con cuidado para no despertar a la kunoichi que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Se paró a observarla detenidamente. Aún no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La pelirrosa abrió lentamente los ojos "_Apenas acaba de despertarse y ya tiene la máscara puesta ¬¬"_pensó.-Es muy temprano ¿Qué haces despierto?- le preguntó la kunoichi mientras se incorporaba y miraba hacia la ventana.-Todavía esta empezando ha salir el sol.

-...-

La pelirrosa volvió su mirada hacia el jounin. Al ver que no dejaba de mirarla se sonrojó levemente. -¿Qué?-

-Nada- contestó kakashi sonriendo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Kakashi...- llamó esta desviando la mirada.

-¿mmm?-

-Yo... Bueno, anteayer... Naruto...-la kunoichi no sabía como continuar "_¡Arrggh¿Cómo se lo digo? él debe saber lo que hizo naruto... No creo que se enfade, pero... ¡mierda! necesito pensar como se lo voy a decir"_

El peliplateado la miró con curiosidad. -anteayer naruto, qué?-

-Nada. No importa.-contestó Sakura mientras se quitaba las sábanas de encima y se levantaba de la cama. Kakashi la miró confundido. -¿Qué haces?-

-Voy a ducharme- Cogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación. El jounin se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación. "_Ahora tengo curiosidad... ¿Por qué me salta con Naruto a estas horas de la mañana?"_.

La pelirrosa se metió dentro de la ducha. Abrió el agua caliente y la dejó resbalar por su cuerpo. "_En realidad no quiero decirle nada... pero soy muy mala mintiendo. Seguro que se daría cuenta enseguida..." "Inner Sakura¿Y por qué está pasando todo esto?... ¡POR CULPA DE NARUTO!" "Ya verá cuando lo pille..."_.

-----oOo-----

Mientras tanto, kakashi estaba echado en la cama pensando. "_¿Qué es lo que iba a decirme?... ¿Qué pasó anteayer con Naruto?... Tsk¿Por qué me deja con la curiosidad? TT.TT ...¡Un momento!" _Kakashi se levantó bruscamente de la cama. "_No... no creo que naruto se le halla declarado... mmm... piensaa..."_. El peliplateado siguió comiéndose el coco un buen rato, hasta que oyó que se abría la puerta del baño. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño.

-Sakura.- llamó este apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño viendo como la kunoichi terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

La pelirrosa lo miró. -¿Qué me ibas a decir antes sobre Naruto?.- Sakura se quedó callada y desvió la mirada.

-Kakashi... tengo que hablar contigo... vamos al salón ¿sí?- El jounin la miró extrañado. -Vale.- Se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a la pelirrosa y la acompañó al salón.

La kunoichi se sentó en el sofá y él se sentó a su lado. -¿Y bien?-

La pelirrosa desvió la mirada. -Veras kakashi... Anteayer cuando terminamos de entrenar... Bueno, Nosotros teníamos mucha curiosidad por ver tu rostro... Y a naruto se le ocurrió el "gran plan" de que te quitarías la máscara para besar a una mujer... El caso es que Naruto, Sasuke y yo nos organizamos para buscarte y cuando te encontramos Naruto me dijo que te declarara mi amor y que te besara para verte el rostro, pero yo me negué... -Paró un momento y lo miró a la cara. El jounin parecía un poco confuso. Volvió a desviar la mirada y siguió contándole. -Yo me fuí de allí porque me enfande con Naruto... y creo que él... Bueno, ya debes saber a lo que me refiero... No sabía como contarte esto... No quería hacerte daño.-

Los dos estubieron en silencio unos instantes.

-Ya veo... -Kakashi se levantó del sofá y le dió la espalda a la kunoichi, la cual lo miró extrañada. -Osea que me habéis engañado y te has acostado conmigo solo para ver como soy debajo de la máscara¿no es así?-

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Qué?-

-No me esperaba que fueras así, sakura...- El peliplateado desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Kakashi...- La pelirrosa se quedó mirando al sitió en que hacía apenas unos segundos se encontraba el shinobi.

-----------X----------

Pasaron unas cuantas horas. Ya casi era la hora del entrenamiento del equipo siete. Los tres alumnos ya se encontraban esperando en la puerta del campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano, Naruto se había sentado en el suelo y miraba de reojo a la pelirrosa, la cual estaba de pie con la mirada perdida en el frente. El rubio se acercó a Sakura. -Sakura-chan¿Te pasa algo?.- La pelirrosa lo miró enfadada. -Pues ahora que lo dices sí. ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió pensar un poco antes de hacer lo que le hiciste a kakashi-sensei? Y tú sasuke¿Por qué no lo detuviste?.- El pelinegro la miró y sonrió. -Qué más da. De todas formas Naruto no me hubiese hecho caso.- Dijo este.

La kunoichi se enfadó aún más. -¿Pero qué os pasa¿Acaso no pensasteis que podríais hacerle daño con todo esto?.- Los dos ninjas la miraron sorprendidos. -Seguro que ahora no debe estar bien...- dijo la pelirrosa un poco triste recordando lo que pasó en la mañana.

-¡Buenas chicos!- Saludó un extrañamente alegre kakashi. -Siento el retraso. Es que tuve que pasarme por la oficina de Tsunade-sama para cancelar una misión de rango A que nos habían asignado.-

-¡¿QUEEE?!- gritó naruto. -¿Por qué? es muy dificil que la vieja nos asigne una misión así. Eso solo pasa una vez cada año¿Por qué has hecho eso?-

-¿ah? vaya jeje, no pensé que os interesara mucho esa misión.- contestó kakashi rascándose la nuca. -Pensé que preferiríais entrenar.-

Naruto se desmayó y se cayó al suelo. -Bien chicos, coged a Naruto y entrad al campo de entrenamiento.- dijo el peliplateado sacando su libro y adelantándose. -Hoy tendremos un entrenamiento especial.- Sakura y Sasuke se miraron extrañados.

Una vez que consiguieron despertar a Naruto, Kakashi comenzó a explicar de que trataba el entrenamiento. -Bueno, lo primero deciros que tengo una buena noticia para vosotros. Hoy tendréis misión, pero no una, si no unas cuantas.- Los tres lo miraron confundidos. -Resulta que hoy, la hokage les ha dado el día libre a todos los genin de la villa y nosotros, bueno, más bien vosotros, os vais a encargar de todas las misiones que habían sido asignadas a todos los grupos.-

-¡¿Cómo?!- dijeron los tres alumnos a la vez.

-Lo que habéis oído. Lo primero que debéis hacer...- kakashi miró en los papeles que le había dado la hokage. -Bien, lo primero será ir a limpiar los retretes de la academia ninja.- Guardó los papeles y sacó su libro. -vamos chicos, hay mucho que hacer.-

--------X---------

Ya llevaban un buen rato limpiando y desatascando retretes. -Pero a que clase de niño se le ocurre tirar shurikens por el retrete.- se quejó Sakura mientras sacaba con un desatascador dos shurikens de un retrete (xD)

-De verdad creeis que la vieja halla dado el día libre a todos los genin así porque sí?- preguntó Naruto bastante fastidiado por el trabajo.

-No lo creo.- contestó Sasuke. -Seguro que kakashi-sensei la convenció para que nos dieran estos trabajos a nosotros.-

-¿Cómo vais chicos?.-preguntó el jounin entrando al aseo.

-Sensei, esto no es una mision, esto es quitarle el trabajo a los limpiadores.- se quejó Naruto.

-Menos quejarse y más trabajar. Aún os quedan muchas tareas por hacer.- dijo kakashi sacando su libro y apoyándose en la pared.

----------X-----------

Después de limpiar retretes, cortar el césped de diez campos de entrenamiento, hacer de niñeras de los ocho hijos de un señor feudal y sacar a pasear a los perros de kakashi (xD), El jounin dió por acabado el trabajo.

-Quizás esto no ha sido como una misión de alto rango, pero apuesto a que habéis terminado igual de cansados o más que si hubierais ido a una.-dijo un sonriente kakashi. -Bueno, ya podeis iros. Y descansad bien. quien sabe si mañana tendremos más tareas...- Los tres alumnos lo miraron horrorizados. -Ja na!- se despidió con la mano y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Vamos a cenar al ichiraku ramen!- propuso Naruto.

Sasuke asintió. -con las tareas de hoy me ha entrado tanta hambre que no me importaría ir a comer ramen.-

El pelinegro y el rubio miraron a Sakura esperando una respuesta.

-¿eh? ah! lo siento, pero hoy no me apetece.- dijo la pelirrosa. -hasta mañana.- se dió la vuelta y se fue.

Los dos shinobis se miraron extrañados.

-----------X------------

Sakura iba en dirección a la casa de su sensei. Quería aclararle bien las cosas y decirle que lo amaba de verdad. Había estado toda la mañana intentando no pensar en lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Esa había sido su primera vez y no la iba a olvidar jamás. No quería pensar que no volvería a estar así con él o que él pudiera estar así con otra mujer. Debía aclarle todo enseguida.

Cuando llegó a su puerta llamó y esperó.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos y nadie abría. "_Debe de saber que soy yo y no quiere abrirme"_ pensó la kunoichi. _"Si quiero acabar con esto será mejor que hable con él cuanto antes... así que, si no quiere abrirme me tendré que colar en su casa"_ buscó alguna entrada o ventana abierta "_¡Bingo! tiene la ventana de su habitación abierta"_. Acumuló chakra en sus pies y subió por la pared hasta quedar a la altura de la ventana del cuarto. Asomó un poco su cabeza para ver si había alguien. "_En su cuarto no está"_ Entró por la ventana sigilosamente y observó la habitación. Nunca había estado en el cuarto de su sensei. Era una habitación bastante amplia, tenía una cama de matrimonio en el lado derecho, y en el lado izquierdo estaba su armario. Lo abrió lentamente y echó un vistazo dentro. Tenía el armario lleno de uniformes de jounin, excepto dos o tres prendas que eran diferentes del resto, una de ellas era la que llevó el día del funeral del tercer maestro Hokage. En el lado izquierdo del armario Habían dos cajones. La kunoichi abrió el primero y se sonrojó bastante al encontrarse con la ropa interior del jounin. Cerró rápidamente el cajón y abrió el segundo, se sonrojó aún más con el contenido de este cajón "_¿Pe..pero que es esto?" _se preguntó la pelirrosa con una cinta de video en la mano "_Como complacer a una mujer en la cama tercera parte¿Pero que clase de maestro se le ocurre ver estas cosas?"_ Sakura empezó a recordar lo que el jounin le hizo anoche "_¡No pienses en eso pervertida!"_ se regañó así misma. La pelirosa cerró el armario, se aproximó con sigilo hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió cuidadosamente. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, excepto una luz que provenía del salón. "_Debe estar viendo la tele... Espero que no sea una cinta como la del armario"_ pensó Sakura.

Caminó cautelosamente hasta el salón y se asomó un poco por la puerta. _"¿mmm? que raro... la tele está encendida pero él no está aquí..."_.

-No está bien entrar sin permiso en la casa de tu superior¿sabes?- Sakura dió un salto por el susto. -Ka..kakashi-sensei!-

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- preguntó el jounin.

-Yo... tenía que hablar contigo sobre...-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Sakura.- Dijo Hatake muy serio. -Por favor, vete de mi casa.-

-Kakashi, lo entendiste mal. Yo no lo hice contigo para verte el rostro!-

-¿A no¿entonces?-

-Lo hice porque te amo.- contestó la kunoichi intentando no llorar delante de él, pero fue en vano. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir se sus ojos jade.

Kakashi se quedó callado, mirándola. Ella no podía contener las lágrimas. -Quizás me di cuenta de esto en el momento equivocado... Pero ya no puedo negarlo. Te amo kakashi.- Paró para secarse un poco las lágrimas y luego lo miró a los ojos. -Se que lo que hizo Naruto no ha estado bien, pero estoy segura que no lo hizo con la intención de herirte.-

Kakashi abrazó fuertemente a la kunoichi. -Perdóname, Sakura. Devería haberte escuchado antes. Lo siento.- La pelirrosa correspondió al abrazo del jounin.

-Te amo, kakashi.- El jounin le dió un beso en los labios. -Yo también te amo, Sakura.- volvió a darle otro beso, pero este más apasionado.

En ese momento entraron Naruto y Sasuke por la puerta del salón. -Ne sensei, como no nos habría la puerta hemos entrado por la ventana de tu...- Naruto se quedó sin habla al ver a su sensei y a Sakura dándose un beso con lengua en sus narices.

¡PUMP! Todos miraron al suelo -Sasuke¿Por qué te desmayas¡Sasuke!-

-------------------------------------------------

Sí, ya se que no es un gran final ¡Pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido a las doce menos cinco de la noche! xD mañana tengo examen de biología y no he estudiado nada de nada. Así que me voy ya a dormir, que mañana me tendré que despertar a las cinco y media para que me de tiempo de estudiar para sacar por lo menos un cinco pelao xD Besos a todos los que han leído este fic. Y dejen reviews!!


End file.
